Spleef Games
Spleef is one of The Games run by The Old Builders. The objective of the game is to knock people off a snow platform, where they get crushed and eliminated. Also, Gladiators throw TNT from platforms above the main one from time to time to speed up the elimination process. Overview Location Spleef is located in the main arena for The Games which is located in a snowy biome, in the world of The Old Builders. The arena itself is also located relatively close to the Competitor's Village and Hadrian's Palace. Rules *The first major rule of Spleef is that a competitor may not directly attack or hit another competitor, i.e, with a Sword. *Any competitor who falls into the area beneath the snow, either by accident or as a result of another competitor/gladiator, will be killed and subsequently eliminated. *The competitors may only bring a Shovel to Spleef. This is evidenced by the competitors only dropping a shovel when they die. *A competitor may not attempt to attack, harm or kill a Gladiator during Spleef. *Competitors may only break the snow blocks using an Iron Shovel or lower, (stone or wooden). It can be assumed that Gold, Diamond and Enchanted Shovels are not allowed to be used. Visitors *Jesse *Petra *Lukas *Ivor *Harper *Emily *Nell *Hadrian *Mevia *Otto *Competitors *Slab the Immovable *Facemeat *Clutch *Other Gladiators *Tim Trivia *Regardless of what the player chooses to do in this game, the Red Team gets eliminated in Spleef. *This first introduces the concept of "re-spawning" into Story Mode; until then, it has been a Hardcore mode-equivalent. *Spleef is a popular minigame that also exists in Minecraft. *It is possible that The Games were originally built in a snowy biome due to it's abundance of snow, which is an essential block that can be used in Spleef. **One could use slime or even TNT. ***In the case of TNT, you could give everyone flame-enchanted bows and make it a ranged battle. *In the scene that Jesse has to save either Petra or Ivor, the one not chosen is saved by Lukas but are killed shortly afterwards and they drop items that they collected in the previous episodes of the game. **Lukas owns a cookie (symbolizing the one he was given in Episode One) and his book from the previous episode. **Ivor has a diamond (symbolizing the one that he tricked Jesse and Petra with in episode one, giving instead a Lapis Lazuli), one of 3 potion bottles that represents the last potion that Jesse didn't use after Sky City and Crown Mesa (Speed, Leaping, or Invisibility), and a mind-control chip he got from Crown Mesa. **Finally, Petra has a Lapis Lazuli (the one she got from Ivor instead of a diamond as mentioned above in episode one), and sticks she whittled from the trees outside the White Pumpkin's mansion. *Petra admitted that Spleef and the other games would be fun if Hadrian and Mevia didn't force people to be there against their wills. Gallery TheGames2.jpg|Some Competitors playing Spleef. TheGames3.jpg|Jesse's Gang accidently caught into a Spleef match. Category:The Games Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:Buildings